Virion/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "I am Virion, the finest archer of the fairest of realms. Delighted to be of service." Home * "Might I interest you in a game of chess? I promise to avoid dirty tricks till the latter half of the game." * "Ah, cruel boredom, why must you hound me so? Perhaps I shall go and admire a mirror for a while..." * "I have noted your good works in patrolling and leading us. You've done well to draw my eye!" * "I've brewed some tea using the fascinating herbs you grow in this land... Hmm? Weeds, you say?" * "I am the rightful ruler of Rosanne, a duchy in faraway Valm. I was... forced from my homeland. * "I come bearing gracious greetings for Summoner. Ah, from whom? Well, none other than Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Ah, may I steal a bit of your time, Kiran? I've grown fascinated with the board games of other cultures lately. Care to play one now? Take a look—this board is the battlefield and this dazzling little gemstone is yours truly. All of these pieces—you move them around the board as you would fighters in a battle. Yes, yes... Of course... Very good. You grasp the game quickly, as I suspected you would. But I see that you're not willing to sacrifice that dazzling little gemstone... Who can blame you? It is more scintillating than all the rest! Still, I need to tell you... You're playing that wrong. It's better strategy to sacrifice any piece for the greater good. Much as you could choose to rid yourself of me from your team to serve your purposes. There are other Heroes to bring into the fold. But do I sense...that you're repelled by the idea? You don't want to sacrifice anyone, do you? Very well. Then as the first Hero you summoned... I will make it my duty to keep polishing myself into the most dazzling stone in your possession!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I fancy a cup of tea right now. Care to join me?" * *sigh* * *chuckle* I see that—like so many—you have been spellbound by my elegance!" * "Greetings! You appear to be in high spirits today!" * "I know my radiance makes it difficult, but do try not to stare." * "Isn’t my ruff extraordinary? ...What?! You thought it was a bib?!" * "You may count on my help until the war is won." * *sigh* "I miss the noble pastimes of my homeland." Map * "Indeed." * "Quite so." * "Very well." Level up * "Please! Avert your envious gazes!" (5-6 stats up) * "I could do no less-not with my reputation!" (3-4 stats up) * "What? So little gain for my efforts?" (1-2 stats up) * "I see you have granted me power to match my splendor!" (New skill learned) Crit/Special * "Die with magnificence!" * "One for the bards!" * "Such perfection!" * "I have a gift for you!" Defeat Quote * "No...!" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes